Prince of the Flowers
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: What started as a peaceful nap in the grass for Kise, turned into a waging war between Aomine and the flowers.


**Prince of the Flowers**

He was beautiful. He was gorgeous. To Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta was like a magnificent gem of precious quality and unmistakable value. And he knew that he was his. Completely and wholesomely his.

However, at this very moment, Kise was not his. No, his lover currently belonged to the ground. He belonged to the earth beneath him, he belonged to families of ants below his field of vision, and even more so, he belonged to the grass that tickled his toes. Above all of those things, Kise belonged to the flowers.

He was the prince; the ruler of their floral kingdom. To steal their leader away from them, well, Aomine couldn't do that. Not just yet, at least.

As the wind shifted in its currents, Aomine gazed upon Kise in wonder. The flowers must simply adore their master. The way that their delicate little petals caressed Kise's face as he slept was breathtaking, so breathtaking that Aomine could physically feel the love that they shed onto him. It would be selfish to wake their peacefully resting monarch, wouldn't it?

Well, Aomine had always considering himself to be just a little bit selfish.

First sitting, then laying next to Kise, Aomine dared to reach out and play with his boyfriend's sun-kissed locks of hair. What he hadn't expected was for Kise's eyes to shoot open the second he had touched him.

"Ah, Kise, I'm sorry," Aomine apologized half-heartedly.

Though his eyes had been large upon awakening, Kise now looked terribly sleepy. "Aominecchi..." he mumbled, "what are you doing?"

"I was touching your hair," he answered plainly, "but then you woke up."

"Well, yeah," Kise sighed. He flipped over onto his stomach, a notion that cause stray flower petals to billow into the air. "I thought you were a bug, or something."

For some reason, Aomine felt agitated by this statement. "You didn't think that when the flowers were touching you."

"...What?"

Biting his lip, Aomine knew he would regret saying something so stupid later on. However, he was an idiot and he didn't typically follow the toothpaste tube method of speech. "The flowers. When they were touching your face, you didn't mind it, but when I touched your face, you woke up because you thought I was a bug." Yes. Leave it to Aomine to get jealous over flowers.

What started as a snicker turned into a chuckle. After that, Kise broke out into a full on force of laughter. It was a force so powerful that he began to roll around in the grass, kicking up petals and pollen in his wake. He was stunning. Even more stunning than he had been before.

Though Kise found this scenario to be a joke, Aomine took it very seriously. With narrowed eyes, he flipped over and pinned Kise into a halt. "Ryouta," he spoke gruffly. This had silenced Kise's laughter immediately. "I'm being serious."

Staring up at Aomine curiously, Kise asked, "Serious about what, Aominecchi? About the flowers?"

"Yes, the flowers," Aomine hissed. "I don't want them to own you. You're mine, Kise."

Kise's lips were pulling into a smile, but knowing that this would only anger Aomine more, he quickly fastened them back into a straight line. "Aominecchi, do you realize how crazy you sound right now?"

"So what if it's crazy, Kise! I love you, and I don't want you to share your love with anyone else but me!"

For once in his life, Kise felt speechless. He _could_ crack out another snide remark, but he knew from the daring glimmer in Aomine's eyes that what he was feeling was true. So he waited. He waited with patience for Aomine's head to cool down, even if just a bit. And the moment that his lover had released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, Kise rose his hand upward and placed it gently upon Aomine's cheek.

Aomine quickly took hold of it and brought Kise's fingers to his lips. "I love you, you know..." he sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's third finger.

"I do know that, Aominecchi," Kise smiled compassionately, "but they love me, too."

"The...?"

"The flowers."

What happened next was like a spectacular screen show that Aomine had never witnessed before. A large gust of wind had taken to Kise's flower field, giving birth to an array of technicolor. Aomine found himself amazed and dumbfounded, while Kise below him merely giggled with delight. "So you see, Aominecchi? There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

The wind had slowly died down, causing the stirred up petals to fall gingerly to the ground. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it was from a greater power above, but just the right amount of flower petals had fallen in Kise's hair and around his head, crowning him like the prince of flowers that he was.

"Because the flowers love you, too, Aominecchi."

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_And today is Hirocchi's birthday! Whooo! *pops confetti* :D_

_Happy birthday, Hirocchi! Je t'aime, je t'aime, and I hope that all of your birthday wishes come true! (:_

_For everyone else, I hope you've enjoyed this story as well! Thank you for reading!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
